


Two Friends Are Better Than One

by desparikon



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, basically Mac and Bozer tag-team grope Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desparikon/pseuds/desparikon
Summary: Murdoc shouldn't flirt with two people at once if he can't handle the consequences.





	Two Friends Are Better Than One

"Handcuffs? Ooooh, whose kink is this?" Murdoc turned his wrists against the cuffs, hoping the jingling would get a reaction.

He was ignored while Mac pushed on his shoulders, directing him to sit in front of Bozer on the counter. Bozer lightly pulled on Murdoc's arm to encourage him to slide back and make space for Mac.

"Why do all the people I try to be nice to have a handcuff fetish? I mean, I feel like when I let someone live, they repay me by turning on me, and then I end up in these." He emphasized his point with the sharp sound of the handcuff chain being pulled taut.

Mac and Bozer sighed as they exchanged an exasperated glance. Neither of them wanted to touch that comment. Ignoring his weird comments was usually the best option, but they could sense the impending rant about handcuffs, how painful they are, which types are the hardest to escape from...

Mac hoped a slight insult would be enough prevention. "Okay, well have you considered that the problem is _you_ , because you instigate?"

Murdoc gasped in fake offense. "Me?? I didn't start anything. I was just seeing what my besties were up to."

"That's what you're calling it, huh?" Bozer couldn’t contain an eye roll as he gripped Murdoc’s belt with both hands to pull him closer. "Come here."

Murdoc made himself as heavy as possible. Resisting wasn't nearly as much fun anymore since he'd already pulled the non-con charade on both of them. So maybe he'd never be able to play that game again, but he could at least be annoying.

"I'm thinking...no."

Why did he bother thinking Murdoc would cooperate? Bozer kept one hand on Murdoc’s belt and wrapped the other arm across his stomach, then yanked him backward, pulling a leg onto the counter for leverage. Murdoc kicked his legs out as he was fully pulled onto the counter, preventing Mac from getting too close.

"Bozerrr! You're killing me, rudely _yanking_ my arms like that! Just pull my shoulders out, why don't you!"

They didn't want to actually hurt him, so Bozer ran his hands along Murdoc's arms, down to his wrists to make sure there wasn't too much pressure on the handcuffs. His shoulders and arms felt fairly relaxed once he sat up straight and laid his hands on Bozer’s leg. As expected, he was just being dramatic.

"Oh, you're fine." Bozer ruffled his hair. "Kinda cranky, though."

"Don't touch—"

Mac used the distraction to straddle the counter, pulling Murdoc's legs around himself to trap them open. Murdoc considered struggling as he watched Mac get comfortable between his knees, but allowed himself to be leaned backward against Bozer. Escape wasn't an option when he was sandwiched like this. And it certainly wasn’t a desirable one, since this was going to end fantastically for him. Although, he’d have to keep his hands to himself...

"Awww, is it baby-making time already?"

"No." Murdoc received the reprimand from both of them as Mac taped his mouth shut.

"Time to keep all your mood-killing comments to yourself!" Bozer let his hands wander to Murdoc's waist to untuck his shirt. Quiet growling served as warning as they pushed his shirt up and ran their hands under it.

Mac was delighted that Murdoc’s wriggling intensified. There was usually a short period before Murdoc relaxed and got re-accustomed to being touched, but lately, he’d developed the tendency to resist. It was probably a secret turn-on for Murdoc. One he’d never admit to. But Mac would.

"Don't know if the squirming and growling is for your benefit or ours, but I love it." He directed his heated gaze into Murdoc's annoyed glare, and let his nails trail up and down Murdoc's sides.

Sometimes it was nice to just hold Murdoc and relax. For a few minutes, they could simply enjoy each other’s company and forget about the world. Maybe this time they’d just cuddle pile on Murdoc—

Murdoc involuntarily shuddered under Mac’s soft touch.

Cuddling would come later. Now was the time for sexiness.

Mac ghosted his fingers along the top of Murdoc's pants before beginning to unbuckle his belt. "We're going to have so much fun."

Murdoc gave a soft protest noise and tried to pull back, but Bozer wrapped an arm around him to hold him still. His eyelids were heavy with desire as he watched Mac pull his belt off. Mac had barely undone the button and zipper before Bozer slid a hand into Murdoc's pants, causing a hard jolt.

"It's so much better when it's not your own hand, isn't it?"

Murdoc fought to stay quiet as he pressed himself into Bozer’s hand. Bozer let him get into a steady rhythm before pulling his hand out without warning. In his frustration, he failed to stifle a needy moan.

Mac ran his hands up Murdoc’s stomach and across his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles tightening as his breathing became heavy. “Did you really think we’d make it that easy?”

Murdoc growled and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back. This wasn’t going to be as fun as he’d thought.

\-----

"Think we've teased him enough?" Bozer thoroughly enjoyed watching the hot mess they’d reduced Murdoc to. His chest heaved with shallow breaths as he half-buried his face into Bozer’s shoulder. "You look good like this." The glare he directed up at Bozer was blunted by exhaustion and the fact that his hair was haphazardly stuck to his forehead.

Mac drew Murdoc’s attention by lightly running his nails back and forth along his hips, causing Murdoc to twitch as his breath hitched. "You're so tired, aren't you?"

Murdoc’s eyes pleaded him to go lower. Mac obliged, and his eyes flew shut as he ground himself against Mac's palm. And once again, the pressure was abruptly removed. The whimper Murdoc let out at the loss of contact convinced them that it was time to end this. 

Bozer raked the hair off Murdoc's forehead. "Okay, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you're close!" He felt a little sorry for Murdoc’s surprise at his affectionate, enthusiastic tone. Next time Murdoc was sad, he was going to cheer him up by hugging him extra hard.

Mac firmly held Murdoc’s thighs, while Bozer teased him one last time by holding him across his stomach and gently rubbing circles before plunging his hand into his pants and setting an unrelenting pace. Several rounds of denial had left Murdoc extremely sensitive, and it didn’t take long before the direct contact worked him back to the edge, making his whole body tremble as he squirmed, unable to stay still.

They both bit back moans at the sight. Murdoc squeezed his eyes shut, his expression changing from pleasure to almost pained, his muscles working in overdrive. A strangled growl mixed with a desperate moan as his orgasm began to tear through him.

“Fuck...” Bozer firmly wrapped an arm around Murdoc to keep him steady as he wildly jerked, his hips rapidly thrusting against Mac’s hold. They began regretting the decision to tape his mouth shut since it was now denying them the full enjoyment of Murdoc’s frantic moans.

As he began to come down, Bozer let Murdoc relax against him. Mac ran his hands up and down Murdoc's thighs, playing with his leftover, lazy hip thrusts.He lay limp against Bozer, his heavy breathing the only sound.

"That was..." Mac considered what exactly the right word was.

"Hot. Super hot."

“Oh! I know!”

Murdoc cautiously opened his eyes. He knew that sly, playful edge.

"Impressive!"

The gentle mock earned him a drawn out groan.


End file.
